Jai-006
} }} |-| Armored= } }} |name=Jai Verma |fullname= |spartantag=006 |homeworld= |born=September 12, 2511 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=*6 feet 10 inches (unarmored) *7 feet 2 inches (armored) |weight=*107 kg / 238.1 lbs (unarmored) *448.4 kg / 988.6 lbs (armored) |hair=Brown |eyes= |cyber= |allegiance= |branch= * **Gray Team |unit=Gray Team |rank= Petty Officer First Class |mos= |specialty= |battles= |status= }} Jai Verma is a and leader of . Biography Early life Training , speaking to Jai and the rest of the Spartan conscripts.}} Jai awoke, not on a soft bed, but a rough military cot. He awoke to the sound of hard spoken men yelling at him. He awoke to the fear of where he was, or was it a dream, or a nightmare? He was then in a room full of children the same age as him, when the female voice had said that they could not return home, and that they had been forced into military service, Jai attempted to leave the compound. When he was stopped by a trainer he continued to escape for the next five months with another Spartan recruit Adriana-111. Every attempted had them captured, but that only strengthened Jai's resolve to be free and try new strategies. From learning hand-to-hand combat techniques during training exercises, Jai would use that to his advantage when pulling off escape attempts. Several trainers however, suffered broken bones, lost eyes, crushed fingers and toes, and after failing to subdue them with stun devices, they chose the safety of firing incapacitating darts from . Formation of Gray Team After his final attempt, he was given a low sedative to calm him, and decrease his chances of escaping once more. He was sent before Dr. Halsey, offered him the chance to leave. She explained to him that if he attempted to escape again, he would be shot with a dart containing neural paralysis agent and would wake up in a city with no account of the past five months. However she warned him that the agent reacted badly with pre-adolescent children and could cause permanent brain and memory damage, causing him to forget everything, his parents, his birthplace, even his name. She also explained how Adriana would feel, as they considered each other to be very good friends. The meeting with Halsey discouraged him to make any more escape attempts, but later that night he gave it one shot at it. After giving it some thought with Adriana, he thought it best that they return to the base. The day after the two were introduced to Mike-120, who admitted to hijacking a Pelican and destroying it when he was chased by the UNSC. The three then formed into Gray Team, and after the augmentation procedures, Jai was designated as the leader of the team, albeit Mike and Adriana did not truly acknowledge his command of the squad, to Jai's dismay. Human-Covenant War Gray Team fought the Covenant mainly from behind the lines, severing communications, destroying fuel and weapons depots, even assassinating potential high-grade targets. Jai, along with a task force of other Spartans, assisted Marines in retaking the besieged colony of Harvest, but Gray Team was eventually pulled off the planet to assist in the . Afterward, Jai and Gray Team were given the freighter, for means of transportation and a base of operations to go into Covenant space and cause chaos against the mighty Covenant war machine. Gray Team would also rout out remnant groups hiding out throughout human space. Battle of the Rubble Canon Reference: Gray Team was sent to the Rubble, an asteroid-colony after rumors that the hadn't been acknowledged, therefore threatening every human settlement, including to the wrath of the Covenant armada. Shortly before the battle, Jai was given the mission to rescue and protect Ignatio Delgado, who had been trusted by the community of the colony to keep the navigation data leading to Earth and all known human colonies safe. However when Jai found Delgado, he was barely breathing and was found next to the dead body of . When Delgado regained consciousness, he told Jai that has stolen the chip and planned to sell it to a local black market operating in the Rubble. When Jai regrouped with Gray Team, them formulated a plan to stop Bonifacio's deal to the Covenant. Jai would free the crew of the , such as and a contingent of lead by , Jai later told them the situation that they were now currently in. From the help of a handful of ODSTs lead by Faison, Jai assaulted the , and retrieved valuable intelligence for the ship's computers. While securing the vessel, in command of a team of Unggoy boarded the ship and attempted to retake it, killing a number of ODSTs and injuring Faison. When Jai went back for him, he was confronted by , and the two then proceeded to face each other in hand-to-hand combat. Due to Jai's Spartan augmentations, he was easily able to match the Sangheili in combat. When the Elite had retreated, Jai found Faison's body and discovered that he had been killed from a plasma bolt to the head. Jai left his body there for unknown reasons. Jai later returned to where he had Keyes and the rest of his men for . Jai then risked his own life to allow the , to gain access to the atmospheric controls. Juliana opened the airlock, thereby sucking out all the air killing any un-prepared Covenant members in the habitat, ending the battle. Battle of Metisette After the Rubble had been cleared of hostile Covenant beings, the Spartans and remaining UNSC forces discovered a habitat known as the of living on the nearby world of . They then discovered that a Kig-Yar by the name of was preparing to mobilize them for combat. When deciding if the Covenant on Metisette should be eliminated to save the residents of the Rubble, Jai was in favor abandoning them as they openly supported the Insurrectionist movement. Lt. Keyes was able to convince Jai to save the people of the Rubble and led a team of ODSTs to the surface of the planet to destroy the Unggoy habitat. The team moved in, and destroyed the Covenant anti-air weapons protecting the area and placed a tactical nuke. Afterward they evacuated the area and the nuke detonated. The blast damaged the Redoubt, but did not entirely destroy it. Falaknuma After completing their objective, Gray Team reported back to the colony of to finalize their battlefield debriefing. After the debriefing, Jai and Adriana sent a requisition for pilot a UNSC Prowler to continue combating Covenant forces from behind their own lines. Battle of Carrow Canon Reference: Gallery Jai-006SpartanArmorHR.png| Personality List of appearances * (first appearance; canon) * (mentioned only; canon) * (canon) Category:Gray Team (LHF) Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:Commonwealth SPARTANS Category:Spartan-IIs